Just Another Day in New York
by leftyguitar
Summary: Oneshot Slight DL Danny and Lindsey go to a scene and find a suprise witness... not really good at summaries..or tiles Danny's POV my first fic so please be kind


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or CSI New York so please **

**don't sue as I don't have any money. I'm only a bored, poor college kid who works in supermarket and did this for fun.**

**Spoilers: Slight CotP**

**Just Another Day in New York**

I sat, starring blankly at the huge pile of paperwork in front of me. _How the hell did I myself get that far behind? _Guess I'd better get started before Mac sees this. He gets annoyed when he finds things like this. I didn't need him finding out exactly how much paperwork I'd forgotten about.

I started to work on it when Lindsay walked in. "Mac's gonna strangle you if sees that," she remarked.

"No kidding, Montana," I answer, "Just hope it stays quiet long enough to get some work done."

Mac chose walk in about two seconds after Linds told me not call her Montana; I do that because it's fun get her all riled up. She'll never admit it, but I think she's starting to like it. Mac rolled his eyes at the small tower of papers on my cluttered desk. He decided to save any other comment for later. "You and Lindsay have a shooting to investigate," he said. Mac told us where it was and added that a few officers were already on the scene.

We went out to the gray SUV and climbed in. It was a short, quiet ride to the crime scene. To my surprise Flack was waiting for us in the dark, narrow alley, along with a few uniforms.

"Thought you were ordered to a desk for another week.", I grinned at him. _Good to have you back. _Don returned my grin almost cheerfully.

"Vic was shot here, with 3 or 4 people around…"

"And nobody saw a goddam thing. Typical New York." I roll my eyes. A small crowd had gathered, around our crime scene. "Who called it in?"

"Teenager, said he was just out for walk with his dog when he found him." Out of nowhere, a little kid runs under the crime scene tape and starts speaking excitedly in Italian.

" Rallentta!", I answer "Mento che cosa li he fatti opinione guista?" _What did you just say?_

"Che il tipo lo ha sparato lui ha una pistola!", the boy stammered. He pointed at a young teenager who looked very nervous.

_He shot him! He has a **gun!**_ Just great. Now we have armed and potentially dangerous suspect on our hands. Like I don't get in enough trouble as it is.

"Siete sicuri?" _Are you sure?_

The boy nodded franticly, "Sì stavo nascondendo indietro là quando li ho sentiti combattimento. Allora ha sparato l'altro tipo!" _Yes, I heard them fighting. Then he shot the other guy._

One more important question, I forced myself to stay calm and consider the situation before I do anything that might turn this dark alleyway into a shooting gallery. That includes not letting our perp know we are onto him.

"Li ha visti?", I ask. _Did he see you?_

"No,"

"Grazie per il vostro aiuto" _thanks, kid._

Now what, I thought. Before anything else happens I need to get the kid out of here before something happens to him. "I didn't know you speak Italian.," remarked Lindsay.

"Montana," I lowered my voice and forced myself to sound calm, despite the fact my heart is no pounding like a jackhammer. "You need to get the boy out of here now. He saw what happened."

She gave me an odd look, but led the kid back to the truck and away from the killer.

_Okay, Messer, you're up. _I had the beginning of an idea. "Flack," I got his attention. He walked over and I explained it to him. "You need to distract that kid for a moment, but completely ignore me and encourage him to do the same. He is our murderer and I don't want him realize we know. He has a gun but if I'm quick I can get before he uses it again.."

"Kid tell you all that? I guess I should work my language skills. _Does take anything seriously?_ Don walked away coolly as I slowly made my move. He started chatting with our perp causally while I snuck around quietly behind him.

A moment later I garbed him! He tried to go for his gun but I got it first. As we struggled a shot echoed through the alleyway suddenly my right shoulder hurt like hell. _Huh? That wasn't his gun! Where the hell did that come from!_

I ignored the pain and managed to pin the kid and cuff him. Flack dragged him into a patrol car a few seconds later. I suddenly began to feel dizzy and almost fainted as he came back into see if I was all right. I weakly grinned up at him as he realized I had been shot. Flack cursed loudly and called for a paramedic.

Mac and Hawkes arrived a few minutes later. I felt a little better by then and told Mac what happened as Doc Hawkes looked at my shoulder.

"Doesn't look too bad. You were pretty lucky. The bullet didn't hit anything vital." Hawkes spoke while he looked at my shoulder. I suppose he's right. It could've been much worse... Except my shoulder was still bleeding and it hurt like a motherfucker. He went to help the others process the scene.

Montana insisted on going with Mac and me to the hospital. I was surprised she cared that much about me. It also made me feel a little better to have a good friend there, besides Mac. I was glad she decided to keep me company. Lindsay was really upset over me getting shot. She was also pissed that I took it upon myself to go after the guy. After it was clear I wasn't injured that badly, she saved Mac the trouble of lecturing me. I think Montana did that because she cares about me a lot more than she'd ever admit. Maybe really does fell the same thing for me as I do for her. If I didn't think Mac would shoot us both, I probably would have kissed her when she insisted on joining us for the short trip to the hospital. Think I'll ask her out for dinner some night.

At the hospital, Dr. Sayre (at least I think that was his name. They gave me some powerful painkillers when I arrived, so I don't remember that part very well.) said that I would be okay but they need to operate to remove the bullet.

The next thing I knew, I was in the OR. Then they gave me the anesthesia and I was out seconds later. I woke up a little while later. My shoulder still hurt but it felt a lot better than it did before. Mac took photos of my injury for evidence. It was not fun being on the other side of things. The doctor made me stay for a while make sure I was okay, but they eventually let Lindsay drive me home. She had never seen my apartment and was amazed it didn't look like my desk. _Why do women think all guys are slobs, anyway?_ Montana stayed with me and we watched _Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail, _which is the best movie ever when it doesn't matter if the film makes sense. We had fun until the painkillers started to wear off.

I took more and wound up falling asleep 15 minutes later.

Linds left me note saying she'd see me at the lab in a few days, when Mac would let me come back to work_. I wish she'd tell me exactly how she feels._ Does she want to be just friends or is she willing to see if it can be something more than that. I defiantly need to ask her out and see where it goes from there.

Mac let me come in a few days later. But kept me confined to the lab for over a week. While stuck in the lab I somehow managed to make the mountain of paperwork disappear despite the fact Montana wouldn't leave me alone after that first night we spent together. But that's a story for another time.

The murder we were called out to solve was actually pretty straightforward. The evidence confirmed it went down like the kid said. Apparently the vic was killed over drugs. He had been an addict and when it was time to pay for his stuff he came up a bit short. Just a typical case, nothing especially odd about it.

This is my first fic ever so read & review thanks for the reviews I made a few changes please tell me what you think


End file.
